This invention relates generally to the field of laundry and kitchen appliances and more particularly to an improved control housing therefore.
In household electrical appliances such as laundry appliances there is generally provided a control housing which is secured to the top cover of the appliance cabinet. This control housing is utilized for mounting various switches, timers, cycle selection switches and other controls essential to the operation of the appliance.
In the past, control panel assemblies have provided panels for support, nomenclature, etc., which are joined by mechanical fasteners or by adhesive bonding and which are then framed by a wrap-around decorative trim piece to provide a mitered corner and picture frame appearance.
More recently, control panels have been constructed with at least two panels joined by mechanical fasteners or by adhesive bonding and having a pair of decorative end caps for at least partially enclosing the exposed end portions of the panel assembly. In known constructions, the end caps, while being decorative, have not generally provided corners which give the appearance of a continuous frame construction as was previously achieved with the wrap-around decorative trim piece. The prior art end caps have included shoulders or other extensions which break the square corner and they do not provide a mitered appearance.